game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox (Series)/ARMIN
The ARMIN (Arm'ored '''In'fantry) are mechs about four times as tall as a human featured in Paradox Series. These type of mechs are the main star of the franchise, often viewed as "God" among the mechs both by anyone in-universe or the fans in real-life. Description The ARMIN is an 5th Generation of the Military Walkers that taking the nearly-humanoid form unlike its previous generation. It's the most sophisticated and practical war machine ever made and used in combat. The ARMIN parts are replacable and can be used for various role both in combat an non-combat. Unlike any other previous walkers, the ARMIN has its own firearms that can be operated using its hand. although some of its part -mostly in shoulder parts- can also be attached with various of armaments such as Mini MLRS, Small Coilgun, and even Medium Anti-Tank Cannon or Artillery. Each ARMINs also equipped with their own Guardian Drones. Types of ARMIN Assault ARMIN A "Standard" variant of the ARMIN. Not well protected yet durable for long combat. Mostly armed with Chainguns, Autocannons and Plasma Swords as the main weapon and Mini MLRS' as the secondary. protected with 1 Small Defense/Guidance Drone. Riot ARMIN A Sub-Variant of Assault ARMIN. But its more well armored and only armed with oversized Riot Shield and Chaingun. Recon ARMIN A variant of ARMIN that rely on speed and agility rather than armor. Usually armed with Plasma Swords, Lightning Rod and Sub-Chaingun. Protected by 1 Defense/Guidance Drone and 2 Repair Drones. Sniper ARMIN A Sub-Variant of Recon ARMIN that armed with oversized Anti-Armor/Material Sniper Rifle (dubbed Sniper Cannon) instead of conventional weapons that Recon ARMIN used. Slightly better armored than Recon ARMIN. Heavy ARMIN A variant of ARMIN that sacrifice speed for more ARMOR. Armed with heavier weapon such as Explosive Autocannons, Oversized Minigun and Railgun Cannon. Protected by 2 Defense/Guidance Drones. WASP Hive ARMIN A Sub-variant of Heavy ARMIN that didn't armed itself with weapons but carries 50-100 Small Assault Drones armed with Machine Guns and Small Missiles. Usually Quadruped instead of conventional Biped. Weapons of ARMIN Chainguns (equivalent to human's Assault Rifle) *X-20 Chaingun - 20mm Osenian Fully Automatic Chaingun capable to shred whole squad of human infantry. Resmbles the Hybrid of MG42 and M60 *Afanasev A-23 - 23mm Nosvokian Mech "Machine Gun". It resembles oversized AK rifles with RPK Drum Magazine attached on the left side of the gun. *Type-145 Chaingun (Downloadable Expansion) - Double-Barreled Serician 14.5mm Sub-Carbine Chaingun. Introduced in Red Dragon's Bleeding Downloadable Expansion. Autocannons (equivalent to human's Battle Rifle/Machine Guns) *X-420 - 40mm Semi-Automatic Autocannon that can punch through even the thickest Armor. **Explosive Round '''Attachement Increase the overall firepower and does an AoE Damage *Falken Flakcannone - Emmerian Four-Barreled 35mm Rapid Firing Explosive Flak-Cannon. Effective against both ground and air target. Miniguns *M900 Vulcan - Oversized Minigun that firing 44mm Cartridge. Sniper Cannons *Precision MK.IV - 90mm Bretonian Sniper Cannon that explodes if the bullet touches the target. *AIRS Rail Sniper - Railgun Sniper Rifle capable of punch almost everything, plate armor and concrete wall alike. Specials *Higurashi Type-89 Rocket Launcher - Fusean Four-Tube, Waist Fired Rocket Launcher. *HERC AGL - Osenian Automatic Grenade Launcher. Resembles the oversized XM307 Grenade Launcher with 40mm Grenade Launcher box magazine. *RL-09 Railgun - Handheld-Charge Railgun with tremendous firepower capable of decapitate other ARMINs half if charged long enough. *Grom Arc-Cannon - Nosvokian Experimental "Tesla Cannon" capable of frying the electronic's circuits and reduce organic matter into ashes. Melee *Plasma Sword - Oversized Machete-like sword capable to cut off metal half. List of Known ARMIN Vorona Military Contractors *Nobunaga *Svarog *Zorya *Kumiho *Bishamonten *Vasilisa Nosvokian Army *ZT-141 "Akula" - Recon ARMIN *ZT-482 "Bogatyr" - Assault ARMIN *ZT-90Z "Salamander" - Amphibious Assault ARMIN Fusean State Army *Type-92 "Raijin" - Standard ARMIN Osenian Army - Mechanized Corps *M89A2 "Fox" - Recon ARMIN *M40B "Joe" - Assault/Riot ARMIN *XM908 "Mammoth" - Heavy ARMIN Trivia *During the interview with Keita Tanonaka, he explain that the ARMIN mech is inspired from Real Life Kuratas robot as well as the mech from Armored Trooper VOTOMS. Gallery Concept Art mecha___akula_by_meganerid-d4hxlry.jpg|Nosvokian ZT-141 Akula Mecha___Hayate_by_MeganeRid.jpg|Concept Art of the Upgraded Sniper ARMIN recon_unit_by_meganerid-d3ff8z9.jpg|An ARMIN on Action repair_drone_by_nivek1234-d5f7yek.jpg|A Repair Drone Aerial_Strike_Drone_s_by_andrevanstone2009.jpg|Concept of the ARMIN's Guardian Drone